Mystery Letters
by Takeru-Fangirl
Summary: Emily receives a letter she believes is from Jayden, but is it from Jayden or another? Will Emily find her out who is writting the letters? Could it take her to a foreign land? Includes guest apperance by Takeru Shiba.
1. Chapter 1 The Desk

**A/N I do not own Power Rangers or Super Senti, and any resemblance to person(s) or other stories is coincidental.**

**_The Desk_**

Takeru walked through the Shiba house and could hear the voices of Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Mako and yet, he had a hard time remembering Kotoha's voice. "Lord-Sama" she always called him. Mako would be so bold as to call him Takeru, but Kotoha had the innocence that touched his heart. It has been months, no a year since they had all gone back to their normal lives. He heard Mako had returned from Hawaii, but he had not seen her, maybe one day. Ryunosuke had been busy with his Kabuki dancing and he gets a note from him now and then. Chiaki stops in when he is home from college, but he has been busy with his exams. Takeru smiled as he thought of Genta in Paris. He finally got his 3-star rating, once he let Daigouyou do the pressing of sushi!

It was just he and Jii. Jii was busy learning guitar, English and cooking. Takeru considered going on a trip to the US, but to go alone, he thought not. His English had improved and he studied Jii's books without him knowing it. It was actually fun to learn. Takeru left the practice yard and went into the house. He sat at the desk and thought he would write a note to Kotoha in English! Takeru took out pen and paper and had to remember to go left to right and across the paper, and then start again underneath.

Takeru told her that he missed all of them and thought of them often. He told her of Jii's studies, he forgot to say Jii was learning English. He told her that Jii was learning to cook and he was too, actually he was a better cook then Mako. "_That should make her smile_," he thought. He closed the note and told her how much he missed her honesty and her smile. He signed it only with a T. He put it in an envelope and wrote to My Yellow on the front. He would have to get the address and mail it. He then placed the Shiba crest on the back and slipped the envelope in the cubby hole in the desk.

...Meanwhile in the U.S., Emily and Mia were shopping. They had remained close since the defeat of Master Xandred, and they often did things. Mia was now seeing Antonio and Emily was so happy as the two of them were perfect for each other. Emily had just gotten her own apartment so the girls were furniture shopping at a second-hand store.

"Mia look here." Emily ran her hand over the smooth wood of an ornate wooden desk. It had oriental detail and was finely crafted. "Isn't it wonderful." She could not take her eyes off of it.

"You have a good eye for furniture." The salesman told her. "There were only two made. We were lucky to have it, as the other is still in Japan." Emily felt so drawn to the desk, it held her attention and she just had to have it. She looked at the tag, $1500, she could never afford it. It was way more than she could spend as her budget was not that big and she had many things left to get. It was a luxury that would have to wait. The salesmen watched as the pretty blonde with the sparkling eyes and smile that out shown the sun was deciding. He knew she liked the desk, no loved the desk, and he also knew that she could not afford it. It always happened; someone who would take the best care of a piece like this was the ones who didn't have the cash.

"As much as I would love to have this desk, it is out of my price range. I am so sorry." She added the last part more for herself, then the salesman.

"Of the price, what is the amount you could afford?" He asked her, he was thinking of a plan.

"I could go $500." She told him. He smiled at her and asked her to wait a moment while he spoke to another customer. When he returned he had a calendar with him.

"I see how much you like this desk and I know what it is like to not be able to get it. So.. I could let you have the desk for the $500 and if you would work for me a few hours a day. I find you very refreshing and you would bring a breath of air to my customers."

Emily was shocked. She thought about it and readily agreed. The desk would be hers and she would be able to work the rest of it off. She and Mia left the store and the desk would be delivered in a few days.

The desk arrived as planned and Emily was thrilled. She could not understand how a desk could mean so much to her, but it was hers now and she loved it. She spent two hours a day during the week at the store for a month and that would pay it off. She got the polish out and sat down to investigate the desk. The phone rang, and it was Mia.

"Is the desk there?"

"IT IS!" Emily said breathlessly into the phone. "It is the most beautiful thing."

"Terrific. Oh, Guess what? I talked to Jayden a couple of days ago."

"That is wonderful, how is he?" Emily asked. She was sad to say that she had not kept in touch.

"He is great and guess what? He is learning to cook!"

"No!" Emily laughed. She could just picture him cooking. "Is he really that bored?" She asked her friend whose cooking was a disaster.

"Probably. He says he misses all of us. Well, I really wanted to just find out if the desk arrived. We'll get together later in the week and I'll see how it looks in your place. See ya." Emily smiled and hung up the phone. She grabbed the cloths and started working on the desk.

She worked for about an hour and the desk shined. So then Emily started investigating all the drawers and all. Then she opened a cubby hole and slipped her hand in. She pulled out an envelope. "What? I wonder who left this here and how long it has been in the desk." She said out loud to no one except herself.

It was a red envelope and she looked at the front, it was addressed to "My Yellow." Em gasped, she turned it over, and there was the Shiba seal! _How fun, Jayden slipped a note in there after Mia told him I bought the desk. How_ _sweet! _She thought as she carefully opened the note.

Emily read the letter and she laughed at the part of his learning to cook. Yet it seemed a bit formal and didn't sound like the way Jayden would write. Yet he told her about Ji and him learning so many things. He went on and wrote about all things and some thoughts he had. The letter was not short; it was three or so pages. She loved it and at the end he signed it with a single J.

Emily laid the note down and had dinner. She went to work at the local music store where she taught students to play the flute. Tonight was her night off from the furniture store and so after the last student she went home to slip into bed. She fell fast asleep and she woke up about an hour later, almost as if someone was calling her. Emily got out of bed, poured a glass of milk and grabbed a couple of cookies. She sat down at the desk and set out to answer the note. Once she started writing, she just kept writing. She told him about the desk and how she got it and how there were only two desks made. She told him she was looking forward to tasting some of his cooking and she hoped it was better then you know who's (a certain pink) she added. She told him about her teaching the children the flute and that she was sitting at her desk right now writing to him drinking milk and eating cookies. She ended the letter by asking him to say hello to Ji. She signed it _Forever Yellow_. She placed the note in a soft yellow envelope and put _My Red_ on the front. She then put the letter in the cubby hole and would mail it on her way to work.

Yawing and stretching, she glanced at the clock and it was 4 am. She had sat and wrote all this time. She shuffled back to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Takeru went to the desk as he had forgotten about his note to Kotoha. He opened the cubby hole and he looked and his eyes widened in surprise. Instead of his envelope, he pulled a soft yellow envelope from the slot. He gave a short gasp and dropped it on the desk. He backed away and wondered what was going on. He walked back to the desk and looked at the envelope. There was written, My Red. Curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the letter once more. He caught the scent of fresh flowers; he smiled and opened it up. He read the note and laughed about the desk. He had thought that Kotoha liked Mako's cooking, but apparently not. He could picture her teaching children to play the flute; she would be so good with them. Takeru walked around the house reading the letter over and over. She told him so many things, things he never knew. Hopes and dreams she had. She had answered him in English and he had not realized she knew the language so well. The wording was a bit different then he would have expected from Kotoha, but then sometimes people wrote differently then they spoke. It was nice and he felt drawn to the desk to answer.

Takeru sat at the desk, in front of him laid the yellow-flower scented note. He had a hundred things to say, but yet he could put nothing down on the paper. He had hid his feelings for so long and it was hard to open up. He remembered the times of Kotoha looking at him for guidance, acceptance and she seemed so young, yet when he read the letter over he thought she sounded older. He took up the pen and said hello. Then, the words just poured out. He told her that he knew she was doing wonderful at teaching. She had patience and the skill of the flute. He told her that he had heard her play many times, yet had never told her how wonderful it was. The music lightened his burden and lifted his spirit. He told her of Jii's latest culinary try - meatloaf! He told her that it wiggled and Jii had put some sort of mashed potato in the middle. He said he was sure he had food poisoning from it. As Takeru was signing the note Jii came in. So he added a PS at the bottom, Jii just came in, he says to tell you hello and that he misses your smiling face.

He slid the letter into the envelope and sat tapping the envelope on the smooth desk top. Strange, he put his first note in there and never posted it. Then it was gone and in its place was a note from Kotoha. '_It is odd, but I am going to put it in there again and see what happens._'Takeru went to train in the yard, but the letter kept coming to his mind. _She said she had a desk and there were only two made_...he ran back to the desk and took out the note, good it was still there. He took it out and said, My Favorite Yellow, Please tell me about your desk. Describe it to me. Once again, he slipped it back into the cubby hole. He sat there for a long time, every few minutes he checked to see if it was still there. He told himself, '_Don't be silly, it is going nowhere, the first was just a strange happening.__'_He then rose from the chair and went to get ready for dinner, he hoped there was no more meatloaf.

**When will Takeru and Emily realize that it is not Kotoha and Jayden they are writing to? What will happen when they DO find out? **


	2. Chapter 2 Good Byes and Hellos

**A/N I do not own Power Rangers or Super Senti, and any resemblance to person(s) or other stories is coincidental.**

**Goodbyes and Hellos**

Emily yawned and stretched, a new day! _It is so pretty! _She thought as she opened the drapes. The sunrise always made her smile as she knew God has given everyone another day. "Oh no," she said, "I better get dressed I have to be at the store soon." She dressed in a hurry and grabbed a bar and juice on her way out the door. As she turned to shut the door she saw her desk. She smiled and told herself, '_I don't have time, but I'll hurry home to see if I have a letter_!' Emily too had been thinking of how the letters could appear and disappear. However, now she had to hurry.

When Emily arrived at the music store she had a surprise waiting. The store manger was talking to a very sophisticated-looking man. Em recognized him; he was the conductor of the city's symphony orchestra. "Oh Emily," the manger called to her and was waving her to him. She put her things on the counter and walked over to the men. "I have someone to introduce you to. Emily, this is Gregori Nashami, the conductor of our symphony!"

Emily smiled and shook his hand, "Yes, I recognized you sir; I believe you have the most talented orchestra in the country!" Emily's smile lightened her eyes and made the wholesome beauty of her come out.

"Miss Rogers, I am so pleased to meet you. I have heard wonderful reviews on you from many people and your students who visit our concerts." He had such a warm nature about him that he put Emily at ease immediately. "I have a tremendous favor and opportunity for you. Our second flute has been involved in a car accident. She will be unable to travel with us for our short tour in Japan. I am in need of a replacement and I was hoping that you would consider joining us."

Emily was shocked, JOIN THE ORCHESTRA! What a wonderful opportunity! She was a Samurai Ranger, but yet to play in the orchestra, this was too much! She composed herself and looked at Mr. Nashami, "I am so honored. This is so unexpected and I am not sure I am the right person."

Mr. Kramer, the manager, was beaming and urging Emily to say yes. Before she knew it, she blurted out, "YES, I will be happy to be the second flute." The three people cheered and Mr. Kramer hugged Emily and told her not to worry about her job as it would be there when she got back. They would be leaving in a week and Emily had rehearsals and packing and oh everything to do.

Emily shut her apartment door behind her. She dropped her things on the couch and grabbed the phone to call Mia. She had already told her family and they were so excited for her. Mia answered on the third ring.

"Hi Sunshine!" _Mia must be in a great mood today, _Emily thought. _Good because I am floating on Cloud 9._

"Are you sitting down? You are not going to believe what happened today." She told Mia all about it and the two almost sisters giggled and talked for hours.

As Emily was lying in bed she sat upright, _THE DESK, MY LETTER_! She raced out to the desk and there was a letter. Her hands trembled as she opened it and began to read. He wrote a long letter, he loved her flute playing, she never knew. She read his remembrance and how he hated having to hide the fact that he was a shadow. Shadow, that was an odd way to refer to it. He told her more of his growing up and dreams he had. She had learned more in this one letter about him then she had ever known. At the end of the letter he asked her about the desk, he wanted her to describe it to him. It was late, but she wrote back to him anyway. She told him all about the desk and how she was so drawn to it. She told him of getting the place in the orchestra and that they were going to perform in Japan on July 17 to August 27th. She too told him more of growing up and her dreams. She signed the letter Forever Yellow. She then placed it in the desk with the intention of mailing this one the next day. She slipped off to her room and dreamt of playing the flute in the orchestra and that he was there, but it didn't look like Jayden, but she knew he was her red.

Takeru stretched and rose from sleep. He smelled the breakfast Jii was preparing and it made him hungry. He washed his face and his thoughts raced to his letters. He went out and sat down to breakfast. Jii had been noticing Takeru's reactions to things lately and he asked his charge, "Lord, May I ask what your thoughts are?"

This took Takeru a little off guard. "What do you mean?" Jii shrugged his shoulders and returned to the other room. He had not thought his preoccupation was noticeable, although Jii did know him better than anyone. It was a good breakfast. Jii was really improving and if he didn't watch out he may lose Jii to a restaurant as a chef. He wanted to go to the desk, but he didn't want to be out of routine for Jii to notice.

"Lord, I am going to my class now, I will be home later." Jii then left the Shiba house. Takeru watched and as soon as the door was shut he jumped up and reached to the desk. '_It was there!__'_ He held the note in his hand, his heart pounded and he felt such happiness. He opened the letter and the picture fell on top of the desk. He read the letter and was thrilled with the news to think that this young woman, that they had shared thoughts and dreams with was going to be close once again. Yet he stopped and felt that he and Kotoha were writing, but yet he felt this was someone other than her. He looked at the date and his heart skipped a beat when he realized she would be there very soon.

He lowered the letter and saw the picture. He picked it up and noticed it was the desk. He had forgotten her description of the desk as he was excited to learn of her being close. The desk was EXACTLY like his. He could not believe it. So it is SOMETHING with the desk and the fact that there were only two made. He asked one of the Kuroko to come in and asked them to find out information on the desk. In the mean time he reread the letter over and over and looked at the picture. Yes the desk was just like his, the carving, the details. Then he noticed a picture on the desk. He could see it, but he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a magnifying glass. He switched on the lamp and used the glass to see the picture more clearly. He was shocked to see the picture was of six people. Four guys and two girls. The guys had on green, blue, gold and RED. The girls had on pink and, and, and the other one wore YELLOW! She had yellow hair and the brightest smile he had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled and she seemed to be so happy. Could this be? Is she a yellow ranger? Is this the yellow he had thought was Kotoha? They were Americans, no doubt. He smiled, she was the most thrilling woman he had ever met, or seen. However, he felt he knew her so well, even though they only spoke words on paper. They exchanged feelings and hopes and dreams. Takeru realized he had fallen in love with her.

He sensed the Kuroko and he was handed a book on antiques and the page was marked. His desk and her desk were there. Legend had it that two lovers were held apart by their families, but these desks were made for them to exchange letters. It is said that the desks will find the persons and those people will share true love.

He made up his mind, he would go to the concert and surprise her. Only a few more days until she would be here.

Time flew for Emily. She packed, attended last minute rehearsals and the manager of the store where she bought her desk understood and just took what he had as payment for the desk. Plus Antonio said he would stay at her apartment for her and promised not to let it smell like fish. The day to leave was upon her and she closed the door to her apartment and opened another one to start this new adventure. She said goodbye to Mia and Antonio. She went through the gate and onto the plane. This was so exciting. The flight was to take eleven hours. She was too anxious to nap as the other performers were, so she opened her satchel and pulled out all of her "desk" letters as she called them. She opened each one and read them over and over. Each letter was long and it was as if she knew this man so well. She knew the words by heart, but she could almost hear a voice reading to her and she loved looking at the handwriting. She had first thought it as Jayden, but the way the words were phrased it was not Jay's style. But it seemed this man could read into her soul. She shivered, but not from a bad feeling, but a good feeling.

She hoped once she got back they would be able to resume writing and hopefully meet. Funny though he was a "red" and he called her his "Yellow." So Emily pulled out a note pad and started a letter to him that she would add onto every day and when she got back she hoped it would fit in the cubby hole! Soon the flight landed and everything was an organized mess.

The next days were rehearsals and the concert hall was huge. Emily felt a bit overwhelmed, but she was glad for the other performers as they helped her out.

Finally opening night arrived and the hall was sold out. Everyone was in their place. Emily had on a soft yellow dress and she had told herself she was going to play as if she was playing for her "red" so she would not be nervous. She told herself, _you fought monsters and creepy things, so this should be easy!_ The curtain rose and the music filled the hall.

Takeru sat in his seat in a reserved box for the Shiba family. It helped to be the 19th head when you wanted to attend a performance that was sold out for months. The music was beautiful. He looked for the flute section and saw her. She was enchanting. She played so wonderful and he felt that she was playing for him. At one point, she looked up in the direction of the box and his heart lifted. Those sparkling eyes as he saw in the picture. He took out his program and found the list of performers. It said second flute was Lisa Collins. She didn't look like a Lisa and the name did not fit her. So he asked for the Kuroko to find her name. The man returned and on the paper was written Emily Rogers. _Ah_, he thought, _She is an Emily_. He loved the entire performance. The corners of his mouth turned up in a grin when he thought what Chiaki or Genta would say if they knew he had listened to all of it.

The last note ended and the applause filled the air. Everyone took a bow, but Takeru saw no one except for Emily. He liked her name and he hoped she would like him.

People were leaving and the hall and the stage curtain was pulled. Takeru took the bouquet of flowers from the Kuroko and dismissed him. He then went back stage. He walked and searched and finally there she was, standing as if she knew he would come.

He walked up to her, she looked at him. He had on a red shirt with his jacket and pants. "Emily," He said his voice barely audible. Her head was lowered and she then her eyes lifted to his face to meet his eyes.

_It's HIM, __she screamed to herself,__ I KNEW he was here. "_Hello." she said back. Takeru handed her the flowers, a bouquet of Yellow tulips. "These are beautiful, thank you." She grinned and blushed and asked him, "You do know what yellow tulips mean, don't you?"

He smiled the beguiling smile and said, "Yeah, that is one of the reasons why I chose them."

She smiled that smile that eased his heart and the butterflies in his stomach. "However, you know, red is also a color I love." He looked at her and smiled. Emily smelled the flowers and then cocked her head to the side. "I know you are My Red, and you know I am Emily, so please tell me your name."

"Takeru, Shiba Takeru." Emily almost fainted - Shiba - same as Jayden's, was he related to him?

"Emily, if you are finished, would you have dinner with me?"

She smiled and she placed her hand in his and told him there was nothing she would rather do.

A few weeks later, Mia was visiting Antonio at Em's apartment. She was telling him about the letters Em had gotten. He laughed and told her that was just a tale. So she opened the cubby hole and there was an envelope in there! They both stooped over with wide eyes and a surprised and shocked look. With trembling hands Mia took it out.

The envelope was a perfect mixture of yellow and red, and on it was written Mia and Antonio, on the back was the Shiba crest. They opened it up and the note read:

"My wonderful friends. I am writing to say that I am staying in Japan and that Red is my favorite color. Love, Emily and Takeru."

**The End. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
